powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
DekaBase
The is the primary headquarters for the Special Police Dekaranger branches which can be found on Space Police affiliated planets across the universe. The most notable DekaBase is that on Earth, made of the super-strong Anubisium alloy, which is base of operations for Doggie Kruger and his Dekarangers. It can attack with its . During the final episodes, one of the fleets led by Numa-O looks like DekaBase. Ten years following its occupation, DekaBase has since been modified into the . The exterior of DekaBase is now the head of DekaBase Robo but its facilities have moved into the underground for tighter security. Deka_base_new.png|DekaBase in Dekaranger 10 Years After. History Kyurangers Shou Ronpo, Garu and Hammie were taken to the Neo DekaBase having been arrested by Sen'ichi Enari and Koume Kodou under suspicion of being Alienizers after suddenly appearing on their Earth without visas. The situation was soon cleared up by Doggie Kruger, who assembled the Dekarangers to keep open the wormhole which would allow them to return to their native reality. Other DekaBases *The DekaBase of the remote planet Gowashichoruo holds the Space Prosecutor's Office and the galaxy's highest court. The flow of time on Gowashichoruo is the Sion Morse phenomena, which speeds time up by a factor of 2 million. This is where the Judgement on the Alienizers happens. Through the Sion Morse phenomena, the 10 seconds of Judgement Time using the SP License can take about 8 months(7 months, 3 weeks, 11 hours, 33 minutes, and 20 seconds, to be exact). They have trial and give permission to delete guilty criminals such as Alienizers. *A DekaBase is located on the planet Leslie, among its officers is Marigold Utahime/DekaGold. Though abandoned after the planet's population was converted into mechanical drones by the Algolian Gas Drinkers, a Blast Buggy remained and was salvaged from the Base by DekaBreak, becoming an decisive asset in the Earth Dekarangers' fight with the Algolians which resulted in the liberation of the planet. Space_Prosecutor_Office_Deka_Base.png|DekaBase as Space Prosecutor's Office. Additional Forms Special Investigation Maneuver DekaBase Crawler is the DekaBase's rover vehicle form with the command . It has mobility (the top half of the base becomes the front half of the rover, and cannons come out of the back half). Super Giant Maneuver DekaBase Robo is the DekaBase's giant robot form with the command . The DekaBase Crawler transforms itself into a giant robo (the back half of the rover becomes the legs, with the Crawler Beams as the knees, the front tread wells become the arms, with the back half's side lights as its hands, the dog head becomes the chest-plate, and the front windows become the back, revealing the head), which is twice the size of its fellow mecha. It uses its and to attack enemies, and then finish them with its attack (the younger Browgul could withstand this attack, however). In the finale, Rainian Agent Abrella hijacks the DekaBase Robo as part of his plan to eliminate the Special Police main force, but Ban was able to activate the secondary control system allowing the Dekaranger to reclaim the DekaBase Robo and shut it down. When the DekaMachines are docked inside it (Pat Striker/PatWing 1: central; Pat Gryo/PatWing 2: rear right; Pat Trailer/PatWing 3: rear left; Pat Armor/PatWing 4: front left; Pat Signer/PatWing 5: front right), the DekaBase Robo can achieve 200% of its normal power output. Cockpit dekabasecockpit.jpg|Deka Base Robo Cockpit Commandpit.jpg|DekaBase Robo Cockpit in SWAT Mode with DekaBreak Tumblr static filename 640 v2.jpg Behind the scenes Portrayal DekaBase Robo is portrayed by suit actor . Its announcement voiced is provided by . Appearances See Also Category:Mecha (Dekaranger) Category:Sentai Team Bases Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Extra Ranger Mecha Category:Enormous Base Robo Category:Black Mecha Category:Blue Mecha